Prodigy
by Liliacbitch
Summary: Well here's my oc guild i hope you like it since i suck at summary's


Ayames point of view

Ugghh mornings. The bright sun shines through my window and straight into my face. I know I should get up but this bed is just too comfortable and warm and I don't know I just don't want to go to work. My alarm hasn't gone off I could just get another hour of sleep.

"Ayame please get out of bed ," a voice yelled outside my door.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on Ayame, I have bacon ready for you downstairs," the footsteps fading away

Bacon hmmm I really like bacon. I jump out of my bed and run out of the door. As I'm running I trip over my feet and fall down the stairs only to face plant into the ground.

I hear laughing above me

"Aya-mme a-are y-you o-okay,"

"Yeah yeah just dandy because I didn't just fall of a flight of stairs," I grumble.

"Hey calm down I wasn't lying when I said I had bacon," the voice said as she helped me up.

This is my friend Flora Rikitora. She has light tan skin and long brunette hair that's really wavy with gold bangs. She has jade green eyes and a slim body. She's a very genteel person and would be helping anyone in need. She has an obsession with pink, white, and green. No joke that's the only colors she wears and her room is all green white and pink. If you put something blue in her room she would burn it.

"Thanks Flora," I said.

"No problem Mc-Red," she replied

That's her nick name of mine because of my blazing red hair. I have fair skin and jade green eyes and small curves. People say I'm mean, stupid, a hot head, sarcastic, but hey I really don't care I hate everyone in this town anyways. I'm just the opposite to my friend Flora she's the only person who I can tolerate me and apparently she can tolerate me.

I walk to the kitchen and get my plate of bacon and inhale it. What I like food don't judge. After I put my dish in the sink I walk towards Flora.

"Thanks for the bacon it was really good." I complemented I can be nice when I want to.

"You always like food but thanks we should get ready; we have to go to work in an hour." She replied as she went to her room.

She knows me to well. I walk up to my red and black room and go to my closet to get my work uniform. I work as a waiter. It's kind of Ironic since I have zero patience but you know I need jewels. I pull out a white collar shirt with a black bow and put it on and get a black skirt and tuck my shirt I dig in my closet and pull out my black flats with white bows on them. I walk out of my room and go into my bathroom to brush my teeth and then curl parts of my curly hair. Then I put my hair in a ponytail and put on my gold hair band. After I walk out of the bathroom I go down stairs to see flora in the same outfit.

"Ready to go to spend six hours in hell," I said

"Ohhh come on Ayame it's not that bad," She replied

"Mhmhm because being hit on by old men and always being yelled at is not bad at all," I replied sarcastically.

"Well it's not my fault you're a bitch to people," She said while giggling.

"Whatever we are going to be late Flo," I stated as I walked out of the door of our small house. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air of Libria the small town we live in. We walk towards the café having small talk on the way there. Such as whose gone pregnant or whose getting married or who has left to fulfill their dreams elsewhere. Leaving their loved ones here.

Personally I have always wanted to join a guild. I have fire magic which is kind of ironic since my last name is wind but really who is paying attention to that.

"Red stop daydreaming were here, and I don't think the boss is going to like that your daydreaming," Flora said snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Well you know what screw the boss," I yelled

"Umm Ayame you might want to turn around," Flora said cautionally

"He's behind me isn't he I just have the worst luck in the world," I whispered as I turned around.

"If you and your friend want to stay working here then you better keep your attitude low and never say that again am I understood Miss Ayame," Mr. Tamiko said sternly.

"Yes sir," I said gritting my teeth. I don't like being told what to do unless I have respect for that person. And I have no respect for that man absolutely none.

We all walk into the café and Mr. Tamiko goes into his office to do whatever the hell he does and I and Flora go into the locker room to get our aprons and pen and paper pads.

"You almost got us fired," Flora whispered yelled

"Like he was ever going to fire us and you know he says that all the time," I said not really caring.

"Well please don't get him mad again," She whispered and slammed her locker and walked out the door.

I got my pen and pad and walked out of the door. I did my usual routine took orders, wishing I could burn them, swat away any hands, then chill in the back and read for thirty minutes and then wait for the worst costumer of all Jace Tamiko the bosses son.

He always sits in my sitting area with his idiotic gang of monkeys.

I walk over to take their order.

"What do you guys want to drink," even though I know what they are going to say since they order the same thing every day.

"We will want some ginger ale right guys," Jace says as they all smirk and giggle.

"I'm not ginger," I grumbled under my breath.

I walked away from the table and towards the soda dispenser. I got five glasses and filled them up with ginger ale. I put it on my tray and head back towards where the five goons are sitting at. Before I set the drinks down Jace says.

"Hey gingy theres a fire on your head, oh wait never mind its just your hair,"

That's it I thought. I grabbed one of the ginger ales and dumped it on his head.

"Opps, sorry just a slip of the hand," I said sarcastically.

He gets up and pushes me and yells

"You bitch you're going to get it."

Well crap. I'm screwed and going to fired well you know what I hate this job so I don't care.

"Ice cannon," He yells

Ready to use my fire magic but my body won't move. So accepting my fate I waiting to get hit by the impact I cover my face and flinch when I hear it fires. I don't feel it hit me so I uncover my eyes to see a back in front of me.

"You know it's not nice attacking a young lady," a mysterious voice says.

Hahah cliff hangers I have a love hate relationship with those well while your reading this the second chapter will probably be done and maybe the third one who knows.

And if any of you care what their rooms look like click this link blog/myfairytailoc

and tell me if you want me to add their cloths.

Well GOODBYE FOR NOW.


End file.
